1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus for temporarily disengaging or releasing a clutch when the transmission shifts gears and to feedback-control the rotational speed of the engine while the clutch is in a released state or disengaged.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-328461 discloses a control device for a vehicle equipped with an engine, a transmission, and a clutch for transmitting power from the engine to the transmission. The control device disclosed in this publication is configured to release the clutch momentarily when the transmission downshifts and to feedback-control the rotational speed of the engine to a synchronization rotational speed while the clutch is in a released state.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.